


The Lonely Two

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo has lost everything and now he's just waiting to lose Sawamura too.





	The Lonely Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> This was written for stacysmash who requested KuroDai+Western so I did a sort of Magnificent Seven AU, but kind of the aftermath of that!

_ “The old man was right.  Only the farmers won. We lost.  We’ll always lose.” _

 

Kuroo reflected on words that had never sounded truer as he stared into the small fire he continually stoked to keep going throughout the night.  He was used to being alone, he travelled far distances by himself but he had never felt more alone than he did at that moment. The stars shining above and his horse softly snorting behind him brought him none of the comfort it usually did.

 

Kuroo’s eyes drifted to the other side of the fire, looked over the body laying there half hidden by looming shadows.  He wondered if they’d part ways tomorrow. There was only blood and misery between them now, they both had lost many good friends taking the small farming village back from a gang of bandits.  They had the chance to walk away and they hadn’t, now they were paying the price for it.

 

Four new graves laid back at that village, a place Kuroo would never go to again if he could help it.  He saw lifeless bodies, never-seeing eyes, and bloodied clothing whenever he closed his eyes. He tried to think of better things.  Bokuto’s echoing laugh, Oikawa’s clever ideas, even Daishou’s sly looks would have been a welcome. But there was nothing left of them besides lumps in the ground now.

 

Kuroo watched as Sawamura slowly sat up, putting most of his weight on his left shoulder.  The right one had been dislocated, though Kuroo had popped it back into place for him it was most likely still sore.  Didn’t help that they had to dig around in his thigh for a bullet. The steady, warm man Kuroo had first been introduced to was no more.  Left behind was someone with dark circles under his eyes, eyes that had seen far too much and experienced nothing but death.

 

At one point Kuroo would have half-jokingly offered up kissed to make all of Sawamura’s wounds better.  They had only met less than a fortnight ago but Kuroo had enjoyed the easy rise he could get out of the other gunslinger, the way Sawamura always rose to the bait and lost his cool with Kuroo alone made Kuroo seek him out all the more.  Now Kuroo was too afraid to tease the other man, afraid that would send Sawamura off all the earlier though he knew sooner or later they would split paths.

 

“Pain too much to sleep?”  Kuroo finally asked. Sawamura looked over at him, frown etched deeply on his face as if he couldn’t decide if Kuroo was mocking him or not.

 

“That and other things.”  Sawamura answered, his head tilting back to look up at the stars above them.  He made a striking silhouette in the night. Thick neck with a cut jaw bone, dark fathomless eyes, broad shoulders and muscular thighs.  He didn’t fit the picture of a gunslinger, not like the rest of them had. They were all tall and lean, just on the side of looking like they needed a good meal.  Which they all did. Except for Moniwa, the only other one of the seven who had survived. He had decided to stay behind.

 

As they were fortifying the village Kuroo had often snuck up behind Sawamura, placed his chin on top of the shorter mans head and asked what he was doing just to annoy him.  Part of him wished for any reaction out of Sawamura now, any would do to replace that deadened look in his eyes.

 

_ “We lost.” _  They were big goddamn heroes but what did that matter in the face of everything they had lost?  Would Sawamura walking away now feel like another lose to Kuroo?

 

“Why do you look at me like that?”  Sawamura asked, dark eyes staring at Kuroo from across the fire.  Kuroo startled, thought of a quick lie before discarding it. Sawamura was bound to leave anyways so what did Kuroo have to lose?

 

“Because you’re nice to look at.”  Kuroo admitted with a shrug and a smirk, trying to play it off as if it didn’t actually matter.  Sawamura blinked at him, slowly the blank look left his face and Kuroo watched with fascination as pink spread across his cheeks.

 

“C’mere.”  Sawamura ordered gruffly and Kuroo stood up and walked over to him without hesitation.  Sawamura was looking up at him like he was something new, something like salvation and Kuroo sat next to him, shared in his warmth.  Sawamura roughly moved Kuroo’s limbs where he wanted them before leaning his back up against Kuroo’s chest, letting out a sigh that sounded close to content.

 

“Glad I could help.”  Kuroo pressed his smirk against the Sawamura’s temple, felt his body relax even when Sawamura elbowed him in the stomach for that comment.

 

_ “We’ll always lose.” _  With Sawamura’s warm body pressed up against Kuroo’s it didn’t feel too much like losing.

 

They had lost good friends defending that small village town and nothing would bring them back but the warmth Sawamura exuded and easily shared with Kuroo made the pain of that ease just slightly.  Maybe they’d always lose but at least they could do it together.


End file.
